winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 619
Queen for a Day is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Outside Cloud Tower, the Trix were giving a physical exam to some witch students whom were made to fight each other. Selina calls them, saying the Winx were on their way. They return to the main office where Darcy uses her powers to cause Cloud Tower to vanish. Confused, the Winx had no choice but to regroup back to Alfea as staying around an invisible Cloud Tower may be too risky. In their dorm room, the girls were feeling a bit disheartened that they can't find Cloud Tower, and Daphne says they will need all the manpower they can get, then asks where Stella was. Bloom says she is currently in her room trying out dresses. In her room, Stella was trying to decide what dress to wear, then gets interrupted by Brandon knocking on her door, where she accidentally tumbled down the stairs. She asks what he was doing there, and he reminds her that today is their anniversary and thought they should do something together. Stella suggested they go to Solaria for the day. Daphne and the remaining Winx still contemplate on their current problem, Musa suggests finding a good anti-invisibility spell, then Stella comes in with Brandon, suggesting they look for it in the Solarian library, the biggest book archive in the Magix Dimension, and Daphne reminds that only the King would have access to that. Aisha asks how they could get permission from King Radius, and Stella simply tells her to leave it to her. On Solaria, Radius holds an audience, stating the day when all three suns of Solaria are in perfect alignment. As the Winx, Brandon, and the Pixies come in, Radius then finishes his speech that for today, he will relinquish his king duties for a day to Stella, much to the girls' shock. For a day, Stella will be acting Queen of Solaria, with Radius and Luna as her advisers. Tecna decides to take a picture to commemorate this moment, and takes a rather comical shot of Stella. Daphne wastes no time and asks Stella for permission to access the Solarian library, which she of course, grants. They all leave, except for Amore who opts to stick with Stella. In the library, the Pixies levitate the books to Daphne and the Winx to leaf through in order to find what they need. Bloom noticed Daphne looking disappointed, as she informs that the dark magic causing Cloud Tower to be in its stealth mode can't be nullified with Fairy magic. Tecna brings up that from a book she was looking through, fairy magic can get enhanced with magic tech, her department. Back in the throne room, Stella is tasked with listening to the requests of the royal court. Due to her parents' conflicting opinions, Stella was unsure of how to address the issues given to her. Finally, she makes a decree that by law, no one shall come to her unless it is good news or bearing gifts. Radius and Luna chide her for not taking this seriously, but Stella brushes it off and tries to liven things up with a disco light party. Brandon comments to Amore that Stella may not have fully read the queen's job description. At Cloud Tower, the Trix and Selina spy the events through the viewing orb, and Icy plots to use Stella's newfound authority to their advantage. She gets Selina to use the Legendarium for another summoning... Back in the throne room, Stella halts the party and decides to do something else. Luna tries to suggest a few things, but Stella ignores it, saying that would be boring, so on a whim she changes the guardsmen's uniforms to something impractical. Amore tries to voice out her concerns that Stella is completely missing the point of her duties. Brandon also reminds Stella that it's still their anniversary but is rethinking it due to the girl's newfound authority. Again, Stella misses the point and conjures up a huge table spread between them, but Brandon said he was hoping for something more private. At that time, the rest of the Winx and Pixies return from the library and notice the trouble going on. Brandon bluntly states that Stella's royal power has gone to her head. She finally just has everyone leave and she goes off to her room, disappointed that her new queen role wasn't as fun as she would've thought. At Cloud Tower, Selina finds a passage to use, and summons a dark magical mirror to place itself in Stella's room. Stella enters her room and noticed a floating giftwrapped object, which she excitedly unwraps, revealing a mirror. The mirror suddenly talks to her with enticing words. In the throne room, Radius laments at his daughter's unqueenike behavior, but Luna says it takes time to adjust to it. Flora says they will try to reason with her, as random scoffs, saying good luck with that before leaving. Stella hangs the dark mirror, then soon gets corrupted by it after kissing it. She then enters the throne room, suddenly decreeing that her parents will be punished for "wasting her me time", starting with turning Radius mute, much to everyone's shock. Bloom tells Stella to stop, as this is not how a queen or a fairy should act. Stella brushes her off and says if they're not with her, she'll just get some new friends, and then teleports some of the Cloud Tower witches into the room. The guards were poised to attack, but were ordered to stand down by Stella. She leaves while telling the witches to "make themselves at home". The Trix and Selina watch from the viewing orb. Darcy then declares she will pay a visit to Solaria's palace, but first, she gets Selina to provide her with some power from the Legendarium. Selina then provides her with the powers of a Greek Goddess. One of the witches transforms the guards into pigs, causing the Winx to transform to fight them. Bloom tells Amore and the other Pixies to find Stella and figure out what corrupted her, then encases Radius and Luna in a protective sphere before fighting the witch students. Daphne reverts the pig guards back and asks them to help fight off the witches, but they are unable to due to Stella's decree, so she just has them at least protect Radius and Luna. In Stella's room, Stella encounters Darcy, whom was welcomed. Brandon catches sight and bursts in to attack Darcy, but gets stopped by Stella via a flash flare to the face. Brandon is knocked out and his weapon went flying out of his hand, which hits and breaks the dark mirror, much to Darcy's horror. The mirror broken, the dark influence over Stella is cancelled out. Stella was horrified over what had happened and angry to see Darcy. The dark witch then swipes Stella's crown and escapes into the Legendarium world, daring Stella to come after her. Stella transforms and follows Darcy. In the Legendarium World, Stella finds herself in a huge labyrinth and met by a masked woman, Ariadne, who tells her that the crown is within the halls. Stella enters the labyrinth, where everything looked the same, almost impossible to navigate, and soon gets lost. Later, Stella is in a circular room, where she is encountered by a minotaur. She is taken by surprise when Ariadne was suddenly behind her, revealing to be Darcy. Major Events *Cloud Tower becomes invisible. *Stella becomes the Queen of Solaria for a day. *Selina summons the Magical Mirror and turned Stella into Evil Stella. *Stella accidentally summons the witches from Cloud Tower to crash the party. *Stella transforms and goes into the Legendarium World alone to get her crown back. Debuts *The Library of Solaria *Magical Mirror *Darcy (as Ariadne) *Labyrinth of the Minotaur *Minotaur Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Brandon *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Luna *Radius *Magical Mirror *Minotaur Spells Used *Red Dragon Orb - Used to defend King Radius and Queen Luna. *Lilac Vortex - Used against the Witches. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Ilaria Giorgino as Luna *Pasquale Anselmo as Radius *Unknown as Magical Mirror *Unknown as Minotaur Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *Megan Cavanagh as Luna *André Sogliuzzo as Radius & Magical Mirror *Unknown as Minotaur Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Trivia *Stella is the second Winx to transform & go into the Legendarium World alone, the first was Flora. *This is the second time Cloud Tower becomes invisible, the first time was in Witches' Revelation. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online 100 episode Fairy-Thon. *This is the first time that Witches of Cloud Tower attack Solaria. *Stella is the fourth Winx to turn evil, the first was Bloom, second was Tecna and the third was Musa. Mistakes *In one scene, Stella was wearing her civilian outfit although she was wearing another outfit. STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg|Stella is wearing her civilian outfit although she was wearing another outfit. Quotes "Our anniversary? Oh, is that today? *Giggles* How could I forget? I say we go to Solaria." '- Stella' "See? That's good news. And with good news comes an even better party. Now let's have some fun. " '- Stella' "What we always do... save the day. " '- Bloom' "I'll be right back, Brandon. I've got a crown to save." '- Stella' "Did I mention that I hate mazes?" '- Stella' "Well, I bet you didn't see that one coming." '- Darcy' Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed episodes